My Dream
by Tamayama Fimi
Summary: Sasuke punya impian supaya bisa ngobrol sama Hinata, bisa nggak ya? Warning inside!


Satu kata yang tepat untuk seluruh perasaanku padamu adalah cinta. Tapi, kenapa kau tak pernah merasakan perasaan yang sama kepadaku?

Apa aku ini sangat egois ya? Kata orang, kalau kita mencintai seseorang, maka kita akan bahagia juga apabila orang yang kita cintai tersebut bahagia. Aku setuju dengan itu. Akan tetapi, aku tak suka kalau dia bersama orang lain –yang tentu saja lawan jenisnya–, padahal dia senang berada di dekat orang lain itu, walau hanya senang karena dapat akrab dengan temannya. Dan untuk yang satu ini, kata orang-orang sih.. hmm, kalau tak salah, namanya cemburu. Benar nggak?

Apakah aku salah kalau aku tak suka dia bersama orang lain? Salahkah aku merasa dia hanya milikku? Aku tak tahu jawabannya.. Uh, cinta itu rumit. Aku berani jamin, akan lebih mudah mengerti tentang beragam rumus fisika, walau yang tersulit sekali pun.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga bingung akan hal apa yang membuatku memperhatikan orang yang pendiam itu. Saat pertama melihat senyumnya yang membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang, rona merah di wajahnya, suaranya yang lembut, dan mengetahui sifatnya yang suka menolong itu, aku mulai memperhatikan dirinya. Dia benar-benar memesona –bagiku–.

Sebenarnya sih aku tidak dekat dengannya. Bisa dibilang, kami bahkan tak pernah berbicara. Uh, rasanya aku ini seperti pecundang saja. Aku sih sebenarnya selalu memimpikan untuk berbicara dengannya. Oke.. lihat saja, suatu saat nanti.. pasti!

**My Dream**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning(s): OOC, gaje, typos, lebay, crack pairing, dkk.**

Pagi ini semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, tak ada yang spesial bagi Uchiha yang satu ini. Atau lebih tepatnya belum waktunya untuk Uchiha yang satu ini menganggap hari ini spesial. Dan waktu itu tinggal sebentar lagi. Yaa.. Sebentar lagi.

"_Ohayu, _Sakura-_chan_," sapa seorang gadis.

"_Ohayu,_ Hinata-_chan_," balas gadis berambut pink yang baru disapa oleh teman sebangkunya.

"Kok tumben Sakura_-chan_ datang pagi?" tanya gadis yang bernama Hinata itu. Ia bingung? Tentu saja. Melihat dari hanya beberapa murid yang berkeliaran di sekolah, membuatnya tak habis pikir. Sakura yang biasanya datang saat bel hampir berbunyi, kini malah datang lebih pagi darinya? Wow!

"A-ano.. Aku belum menyelesaikan PR fisika-ku, habisnya aku nggak paham-paham sih. Jadi, niatnya mau bawa ke sekolah terus minta ajarin Hinata-_chan_ deh. Hehe.. Boleh ya?"

Hinata tertawa kecil. Jadi ini maksud kedatangan Sakura lebih awal ke sekolah?

"Tentu saja boleh, kenapa tidak?" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

DEG!

Nah, ini dia yang dianggap spesial bagi Uchiha yang sekarang sedang duduk di kursinya. Tentu saja hari yang awalnya dianggap biasa saja jadi luar biasa hanya karena melihat senyum gadis berambut indigo itu. Oke, ia setiap hari memang selalu tersenyum. Akan tetapi, senyum itu tetap membuat harinya terasa spesial bagi lelaki bermata _onyx_ yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke tersebut. Ia selalu merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang saat melihat senyumnya. _Manis,_ batinnya.

"Hinata-_chan_! Ajarin aku juga tentang PR fisika yang kemarin dong!" teriak seorang cowok berambut pirang dengan riangnya sambil mendatangi kedua gadis itu.

"Eh.. N-Naruto-_kun_.. Boleh s-saja kok," jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

Oh yeah, tak dapat dielakkan lagi rasa cemburu yang menghampiri Sasuke saat melihat Hinata dan Naruto –yang nyatanya hanya mengobrol–. Akan tetapi, baginya ini tetap saja menyebalkan!

"Apaan sih, mau nyontek bilang saja!" protes Sakura.

"Kalau iya emang kenapa? Kok kamu yang sewot sih? Kan yang aku mintain tolong Hinata-_chan_." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sakura.

"Aaahh.. Sasuke kan pintar juga, apalagi dia sahabatmu, minta tolong dia saja! Jangan mengganggu kami disini! Pergi sana! Hushh," usir Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Nggak mau! Sasuke-_teme_ itu pelit!" teriak Naruto.

Hening. Semua murid yang ada di situ tak ada yang berani berkata-kata. Takut? Pasti!

"Kau minta diajarin kan, _dobe_? Ayo, akan kubuat kau mengerti," kata Sasuke masih dengan wajah _stoic_-nya, namun jelas ada hawa membunuh yang membuat Naruto mau tak mau sedikit bergidik. Cowok berambut raven itu lalu menyeret Naruto secara paksa.

"Lepaskan aku, _teme_!" berontak Naruto.

.

.

.

KRRIINGGG...

Akhirnya, ritual kekejaman Anko-_sensei_ berakhir di sini. Semua menghela napas lega. Yang author maksud di sini benar-benar semua, yaahh~~ termasuk orang yang tak terlalu peduli dengan hal-hal disekitarnya seperti Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Mau bagaimana lagi? Saat guru itu baru saja melangkahkan kaki ke kelas itu, hawa-hawa di kelas itu berubah menjadi suram seketika. SEKETIKA! (lebay mode on)

Waktunya istirahat, hampir seluruh siswa mempunyai satu tempat tujuan, kantin. Berbeda dengan gadis berambut indigo yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu di dalam kelas saja dan memakan bekal yang dibawanya. Ketinggalan zaman? Biar saja.. Menurutnya kesehatan lebih penting.

_Well_, biasanya ada Sakura yang menemaninya. Namun, kali ini Sakura pergi ke kantin. Katanya, ia buru-buru ke sekolah hingga lupa membuat bekal. Tahu sendiri kan alasannya? Mau author jelasin lagi? Ogah deh, capekk.. Tengok ke atas lagi aja ya, para readers?

Nah, jadilah si Hinata malang yang ditinggal sahabatnya itu sendirian di kelas. Ehh.. Ia tidak sendirian, melainkan ada lagi seorang cowok berambut raven yang selalu di kelas saat istirahat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke? Dia tak membawa bekal layaknya Hinata, ia hanya membawa roti yang selalu ia beli pada malam hari sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

**Keadaan sekarang : **Hanya ada si Hyuuga dan Uchiha di dalam kelas itu.

**Sasuke's POV**

"_Aku berdua saja dengan Hinata? __WAAA! Mimpi apa aku semalam? Ini kesempatan bagus untukku mengajak bicara, tapi ngomong soal apa ya?" _batinku. Hey! Kalau aku berteriak seperti itu, mau disembunyiin ke mana nama Uchiha? _That's so un -Uchiha!_

Karena aku tak mau keadaan di kelas sunyi (biasanya sih ada suara yang mengerikan dari si kepala _pink_ itu, Sakura), akhirnya aku memberanikan diri beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan mulai mendekati Hinata dengan hati yang berdegup kencang (baca:sangat kencang). Aku bodoh sekali ya? Aku kan hanya mengajaknya mengobrol, bukan memeluknya, menciumnya, ata––

...

...

"_Aku mikir apa barusan? AAAHHHH!"_ pekikku dalam hati.

BRUKK

"Ah.. _I..Ittai.._"

**Normal POV**

"Ehh.. U-Uchiha-_san_ t-tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata yang langsung menghentikan makannya dan berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke.

"Eh? Aku tak apa-apa kok.." kata Sasuke sambil sedikit meringis. Kakinya yang terhantup meja benar-benar menyakitkan

"S-sebentar ya U-Uchiha-_san_, aku a-ambil plester dulu di d-dalam tas," ucap Hinata, ia lalu mengambil plester di dalam tasnya.

Hinata lalu memasangkan plester secara hati-hati ke kaki Sasuke yang terluka. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia sekarang merasa jantungnya berdegup makin tak karuan saja.

"Nah, selesai," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

DEG!

"E-Eh, terima k-kasih, Hinata," balas Sasuke gagap. _Wait_! Gagap? Dari mana tuh asalnya?

"S-sama-sama U-Uchiha-_san_," balas Hinata yang jadi ikut gagap kembali.

"Em, panggil saja aku Sasuke," kata Sasuke dengan muka _cool_-nya. Padahal dalam hati dia sudah nari-nari ala orang lulus dengan nilai terbaik aja.

"I-iya, S-Sasuke."

"Kau tak melanjutkan makanmu?"

"Eh, i-iya.. S-Sasuke bisa b-berdiri?"

"Hn."

Hinata lalu duduk kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia tak sadar kalau Sasuke mengikutinya dengan sedikit tertatih.

"E-eh? K-kenapa S-Sasuke duduk d-disini?" tanya Hinata (yang sekarang sudah _blushing_) ketika sadar bahwa Sasuke menduduki tempat duduk Sakura yang berada di sebelah Hinata.

"Hem? Tak boleh?"

"Eh, b-bukan b-begitu.. Tapi––"

"Sudahlah makan saja, aku tak akan mengganggumu kok."

Hinata mengangguk kecil, "Sasuke m-mau?" Ia menyodorkan bekalnya yang sebagian sudah dimakan olehnya. Tak sopan? Bukankah lebih tak sopan jika makan sendiri tanpa menawarkannya ke orang yang ada di dekatmu?

"_No_, _thanks_. Kau tak lihat aku sudah makan roti tadi, hmm?"

"Lihat s-sih, hanya s-saja apa Sasuke t-tidak lapar k-kalau setiap hari h-hanya makan r-roti? Apa Sasuke t-tak takut k-kalau nanti s-sakit?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku, hah?" tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit menyeringai.

"E-eh? I-itu.." Hinata jadi salting.

"Kau benar-benar lucu Hinata." Kali ini Sasuke tertawa renyah. Tak nyaring.. tapi ini kan Sasuke! SASUKE! SASUKE DARI KELUARGA UCHIHA, HOYY! (santai dong, mbak author~~)

DEG!

Kali ini bukan Sasuke, melainkan Hinata. Mukanya sekarang merah padam. Dimulailah kebiasaannya saat gugup, memainkan kedua jarinya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Dan menurut Sasuke, Hinata yang seperti itu manis banget. Rasanya ia ingin mencubit kedua pipinya atau bahkan mencium pipinya yang merah seperti tomat, buah kesukaannya. Untungnya ia bisa menahan itu semua, kalau tidak... entah bagaimana nasib si Hinata yang errr... malang atau malah beruntung kalau dicium oleh Sasuke?

"Hey Hinata," panggil Sasuke memecah keheningan yang sempat terjaga beberapa menit.

"A-ada apa, S-Sasuke?"

"Sebentar lagi istirahat berakhir loh."

"_Nani_?"

Sasuke tak berkata-kata lagi. Ia hanya melirik ke meja Hinata. Hinata pun mengikuti pandangan Sasuke. Ups! Ia bahkan baru menyantap makanannya sebagian saja.

**Keadaan sekarang : **Hinata makan dengan terburu-buru dan Sasuke yang hanya bisa berusaha menahan tawanya melihat Hinata.

.

.

.

_Well_, untuk kali ini setidaknya Sasuke berhasil meraih impiannya untuk berbicara dengan Hinata. Bukan karena masalah tugas atau yang lainnya, tapi mengobrol dengan ditemani sedikit tawa layaknya seorang teman sungguhan. Oke, Sasuke sebenarnya sedikit kecewa dengan 'status' itu. Jadi, impian selanjutnya:

Menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengan Hinata.

_Good Luck_, Sasuke!

**Owari?**

.

.

.

Huahaha... Akhirnya author selesain juga satu cerita lagi..

Jelek ya? _Gomenasai_, author nggak pro, cuma kalau lagi bosan atau lagi pengen aja baru buat cerita.. Hehe..xD

Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke OOC banget ya? #plak


End file.
